RockySensei
by Jessica Black1
Summary: Zordon sends Rocky to Konoha to blow off some anger and resentment Rocky had been feeling towards his friends, whine there Rocky becomes Naruto's Mentor
1. Chapter 1

Rocky Sensei Part One

Rocky-Sensei

AN1: yeah I know another story, but this one was rolling around in my head. Anyways this is a Power Rangers/Naruto crossover. As the title says, Rocky will get to train Naruto. Umm I love Jason, Tommy. And the others, and don't intend to really bash them, but this is Rocky centric so there will be some bashing but nothing to overt, but will stop later on in the story. There will be slash between Jason and Rocky, maybe some NejiNaru, or SasuNaru depending where the story takes me.

AN2: Edited. Added a lot more content and Rocky leaving. As well as minor spelling and grammat corrections.

DC: I do not own Power Rangers, or Naruto, nor do I make any money off of this.

Warnings: hmm violence, strong language, Slash (Male X Male loving) Yaoi, slight character bashing

Rating: T for now, might move to an M rating later.

Summary: Zordon sends Rocky to Konoha to blow off some anger and resentment Rocky had been feeling towards his friends, whine there Rocky becomes Naruto's Mentor

_'why am I so mad?'_ Rocky wondered to himself as he pounded the punching bag nearly into oblivion. _'I just don't get why I am so upset that __**Mr. Perfect **__is back, I was they're friend, when he left, I was there for them, when that prick Ivan Ooze tried to take over the Universe, he was away. Was All I ever was just a replacement to them!_' with that last thought he punched the bag so hard that it burst apart.

"Hey Rocky go easy on my equipment will ya!" Ernie yelled worriedly as he got finished serving a customer.

"Sorry I guess I got a little carried away there" Rocky answered sheepishly then winced at the pain that was pulsing through his right arm.

Two of the customers in the Youth Center approached him in concern, one was a Tall, buxom Blonde, who appeared to be in her twenties. And the other was a slightly smaller brunette, whose hair was cut in a shoulder length bob, Both were wearing skin tight clothing.

"Let me have a look at that arm brat" the blonde said.

Rocky having long, gotten used to listening to women, showed her the arm that was killing him now, enough that he momentarily gotten over his anger, besides she looked similar, to a girl in one of his Senseis photos.

"You wouldn't happen to be Tsunade-hime, would you?" He asked the blond who was holding a glowing green hand to his arm, which was making it feel better.

"your one of Jiraiya-Bakas, students I take it" Tsunade said as she finished healing the kids arm.

"Yes I am" Rocky said proud of being one of Jiraiya's students, the man taught him, Adam, and Aisha all about being Shinobi.

"Then yes I am Tsunade, did the Baka talk about me often" Tsunade asked the kid warming up to him.

"Well yes but I can't tell you about all the stuff he says though, He taught my two best friends and myself about being shinobi, I always wanted to visit the Elemental Nations, especially Konoha" Rocky said sensing that he could trust this woman.

"Well I wouldn't go back to Konoha, but it is the best of all the ninja villages" Tsunade replied with a smile.

Shizune just stood back and watched as her master, opened up to someone for the first time in years.

MEANWHILE AT THE COMMAND CENTER

Zordon was worried about Rocky, he worried over all of his Rangers, whether they were current or retired. But Rocky worried him the most. He felt helpless to what to do for Rocky, he had sensed the growing anger, resentment, and jealousy beginning in Rocky, shortly after Jason took over as the Gold Ranger from Trey, giving the Triforian time to recharge his life force.

"Alpha what am I going to do about Rocky, I promised myself that I would let them mediate they're own problems, but the situation is getting worse, he rarely even spends time with the others" Zordon said in a weary tone.

"Aye yi yi I know Zordon, maybe he needs to spend time away from here" Alpha suggested helpfully, in a tone that is as close to being worried as he can get.

"hmm your right, Alpha connect me to Sarutobi's Viewing Orb" Zordon said. His old friend was worried about replenishing his shinobi forces, after Konoha's near destruction twelve years ago at the hands of the Kyuubi, Konoha was only saved because of Minato bravely sealing the fox into his newborn son, losing his life in the process.

Alpha punched in the coordinates into the viewing globe, and a couple minutes later, the wizened features of Hiruzen appeared.

"Aw Zordon my old friend to what do I owe this privilege?" Hiruzen asked with a raised eyebrow.

Zordon then spent the next few minutes, explaining to Sarutobi Rocky's situation.

"mmm-hmmm, I went through a similar situation with my students, I screwed up royally with Jiraiya , and Tsunade, and focused a majority of my time on training Orochimaru, who wound up betraying everyone in the end." Sarutobi said to his friend.

"well, I could use someone who will mold one of my pre-genins into a good shinobi" Sarutobi said agreeing to help his friend, in helping one of his Rangers.

"So you want Rocky to mentor Minatos boy?" Zordon asked knowing who Sarutobi was referring too.

"Yes It would get the incorrigible prankster out of everyone's hair, and will get the village, council, and advisers off my back" Sarutobi said before explaining all the things Naruto has been through.

"Alright I will ask Rocky if he will mind moving to Konoha for a while" Zordon said then turned off the connection to Sarutobi.

"Alpha patch me into Rocky's communicator" Zordon said to his assistant.

BACK WITH ROCKY

After Tsunade left, Rocky went into the locker room to take a shower. As he was getting undressed his communicator went off.

"Rocky here" he answered after checking to make sure no one was around.

"Rocky come into the command center as soon as you can" Zordon's voice came through.

"I'll be there in a half-hour Rocky out" Rocky said before taking off his communicator, setting it in his bag, then got into the shower.

As Rocky was in the middle of washing his hair, Jason walked into the shower room, he was confused about what to do about Rocky, and mainly he was confused about the feelings he had begun having for the brash former red, now blue Zeo Ranger. _'I never had these kinds of feelings for anyone before, I __mean yeah I've liked girls before, and I've even had a crush on Tommy'._

Lost in his thoughts he undressed showing his buff bod, then got into the shower stall next to Rocky. Rocky quickly finished after Jason turned on his water, he quickly changed into his street clothes, put his morpher and communicator back on and teleported out never noticing Jason poke his head out of the shower when Rocky teleported.

Rocky arrived in the command center, and looked at a sad and apologetic look on Zordons face, Rocky knew immediately that something was up.

"Whats up Zordon?" Rocky asked not aware that this will be one of the last few times he will see Zordon alive.

"I have noticed a lot of anger, and resentment growing inside your heart, I have spoke to a friend of mine in Konoha, and he is in need of someone to train one of his pre-genins" Zordon said getting right to the point.

Rocky had a stricken look on his face, _'even Zordon doesn't want me around anymore, but on the bright side I will get to see the elemental nations, and do something the others haven't'. _

"alright I'll do it, can I have a week to goodbye to the others?" Rocky asked. Wanting to at least say goodbye to his friends.

"That is more than acceptable" Zordon agreed.

THE NEXT DAY

At school Rocky approached his friends. "Hey guys can you meet me at the Youth Center After School?" Rocky asked everyone. Adam took one look at his best friend and knew immediately that something was up.

"Is everything alright Rocky?" Tommy asked one of his best friends. Jason also looked worried.

"I was offered an opportunity to teach the Shinobi Arts to students in the Elemental Countries" Rocky whispered and then walked towards Mr. Kaplans office to arrange his transfer. Jason, Kat, Tanya, Tommy, and Adam looked stricken.

"What are the Shinobi Arts?" Tanya asked her boyfriend Adam. Adam sighed sad that his other childhood friend is leaving him behind.

"We'll explain after school, on the way to the Youth Center" Adam and Jason said at the same time.

"You too huh?" Jason asked Adam. Adam nodded.

"We've got a going away party to plan then" Kat said sadly, She loved Rocky like a brother. The school day passed by quickly. And soon enough it was time for everyone to meet up at the Youth Center.

After making sealing the small area for privacy, Rocky spoke up. After explaining his meeting with Zordon. Adam spoke up. "So your going to drop everything and leave!" Rocky looked at Adam sadly.

"You guys have everything under control, besides lately I've been feeling like I was getting in the way. I have always wanted to see the Elemental Nations. Face It we ave grown apart as friends, at least I am needed in Konoha." Rocky said to Adam who looked down at his hands.

"Is that really how you feel Rocky?" Tommy asked sadly, he felt bad that he didn't really make time to spend with Rocky. The others felt the same way, Kat smiled sadly.

"We'll miss you Rocky keep in touch you hear" Kat said as she hugged him, followed bye Tanya. Rocky then went home to start packing, he lived by himself after his parents were killed fighting the Kyubi. His parents were old friends of the Fourth Hokage and were on a second Honeymoon when the Kyubi was freed.

The week passed by pretty quick and before he knew it, it was the night before he had to leave for Konoha. He spent the week looking for someone to replace him, but he finally found his replacement in Justin Stewart. He walked into the Youth Center for the last time, in a long while.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled as he saw the whole place was decorated for a party. He felt a tear run down his cheek, as he smiled at everyone.

"You didn't think we would let you leave without a proper send off did you?" Jason asked as Rocky approached. Rocky just shook his head with a smile as he spent time with his friends for the last time as Power Rangers. The party went on for a while before everyone left to go home for the night.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Are you sure you want me to replace you Sensei?" Justin asked his teacher unsure of if he was ready for it. They were in the Command Center, along with Jiraiya of the Sannin who was there to bring his student to Konoha. They were waiting on the others. Zordon and Alpha was quiet letting Rocky handle talking to his replacement.

"Justin, You are a good person, Martial Artist and student I'm honored to hand my powers as a Zeo Ranger over to you. Listen to the others, they will guide in the ways of a Power Ranger" Rocky said as the others arrived.

"Jiraiya-Sensei, what are you doing here?" Adam and Jason asked, then noticed Justin. Jiraiya then approached Adam as he took the familiar scroll off his back.

"Two Reasons: One to bring Rocky to Konoha, and Two, a certain toad told me that your spirit animal was a frog Adam?" Jiraiya asked his quietest student. Adam nodded not quite getting what Jiraiya meant.

"As you know I am the Toad Summoner, and Gamabunta told me to have you sign the scroll, You remember the hand seals right?" Jiraiya asked as he set the scroll down and handed Adam a Kunai. Adam cut his fingers and signed his name under Minato Namikaze, and left a hand print.

"ADAM WAIT TIL YOU FIND A LARGE SPOT TO TRY TO SUMMON FROGS" Zordon said to Forestall any unnecessary damage to his Command Center.

"Was going to Zordon" Adam said respectfully. Alpha then Handed Rocky a series of disks, and an extra communicator.

"I TOLD ALPHA TO GIVE YOU COPIES OF OUR BACK UP SYSTEMS, AND A COMMUNICATOR IN CASE SOMETHING HAPPENS TO ALPHA,MYSELF, OR THE COMMAND CENTER. OR IN CASE YOU EVER DECIDE TO START YOUR OWN TEAM" Zordon said.

"Thank you Zordon, I'll keep these safe." Rocky said touched that Zordon trusted him enough to hand him over something so valuable that he only handed over to Billy. Alpha then handed other copies to the others.

"WHAT YOU SIX HOLD ARE THE KEYS TO MY LEGACY, I HOPE THAT THEY AREN'T NEEDED BUTI DECIDED AFTER THE FIASCO WITH THE ZEO CRYSTAL, THAT IT WAS BETTER TO BE SAFE THAN SORRY." Everyone but Justin and Jiraiya looked down as memories of that day flashed across they're memories.

Rocky then turned to the others. "Guys I chose Justin here to be my replacement, I trust you guys to look out for him for me alright". Though shocked at the fact that Rocky chose a twelve year old to replace him. Rocky then handed his Communicator and Zeo Morpher to Justin. After the power transfer Tommy approached Justin. He held out his hand and everyone but Jiraiya put there hands in. Then as one they jumped in the air yelling "POWER RANGERS!".

After Zordon gave the usual speech to Justin it was time for Rocky and Jiraiya to leave.

"MAY THEY POWER PROTECT YOU" Zordon spoke to Rocky and Jiraiya.

"And you as well" Rocky said as Alpha punched in the coordinates for Konoha and Jiraiya and Rocky Teleported out.


	2. Chapter 2

ROCKY-SENSEI

PART TWO

AN: sorry I'm two years late on updates you see my path of life forked, I went one way only to find a black cat, so I had to turn around, then I had to help a cat get an old lady out of her tree. OK Seriously now I kept losing my muses.

D/C: I still don't own Naruto or Power Rangers, and I still am not making any money from this story.

Rocky and Jiraiya appeared before the gates of Konoha. The guards looked at Jiraiya then down at the expected arrivals list.

"Rocky DeSantos and Jiraiya of the Sannin?" Kotetsu asked bored. Jiraiya nodded as he and Rocky Shunshined into Hiruzen Sarutobi's office where they startled Hiruzen and his guest. Rocky immediately grabbed his friend in a hug.

"Kim! When did you get here?" Rocky asked his equally happy friend.

"A couple months ago I ran into some guy trouble, and met up with Jiraiya there. After taking care of the situation he brought me here. I took over teaching Tai-jutsu at the academy. Hokage-Sama told me he wanted you to take over custody of Naruto Uzumaki, and I decided to greet you when you came here." Kim said with a smile at her friend.

"I didn't know I was going to be his guardian, I thought I was just going to be his mentor, is his situation that bad?" Rocky asked. Hiruzen exchanged glances with Kim and Jiraiya.

"Naruto is the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi, unfortunately most of the Civilians and roughly half of the Shinobi force sees him as the Kyubi, most stores and restaurants won't let him in. And those that do sell him low quality stuff at high prices. I fear that most of his teachers are holding him back." Hiruzen said in a sad voice.

"Can't you do anything about it?" Rocky asked feeling bad for his new ward.

"Unfortunately his hands are tied up because the civilian Council and Danzo, and Homura are stopping him at every turn. The only ones trying to help are Koharu and the Shinobi Council." Kim said picking up where Hiruzen left off. After thinking about it Rocky came to a decision.

"Alright I'll do it, but Naruto and I will need a place to stay" Rocky said.

Hiruzen smirked as he got up and went over to a hidden Cabinet and pulled out a Flak Vest, as well as a Konoha Hitai-ate, which he noticed Kim wearing the same things over her Dark Blue Shinobi outfit.

"I Hiruzen Sarutobi, officially instate you Rocky DeSantos, into the Konoha Shinobi Ranks as Tokubetsu Jonin" Hiruzen said then stamping some paperwork.

"You and Naruto can stay with me, and my Ward Sasuke" Kim said happy for her friend. "I'll explain about Sasuke later" Kim said seeing the look on her friends face.

"I would also like you to be Iruka Umino's Teacher's Assistant, replacing his former TA" Hiruzen stated Rocky nodded.

"Anything I should be aware of?" Rocky asked. Just then Iruka entered with a trussed up blonde in a orange jumpsuit and whisker like scars on his cheeks, and expressive blue eyes. Iruka stopped short at seeing the Hokage was busy.

"Sorry for interrupting Hokage-Sama, but Naruto decided that it was a good idea to try and put itching powder in the ANBU Masks again, He was stopped after putting some in the T&I ANBU" Iruka said somewhat exasperated with his pseudo brother. Kim giggled out loud.

"Iruka meet your new assistant Rocky DeSantos, he is also Naruto's new guardian" Hiruzen said failing to keep his amusement out of his voice.

"Unless you need anything else Sensei, I need to grab my scroll from Adam I forgot it." Jiraiya said then Shunshined out after Hiruzen nodded.

"Jiji I don't need a guardian, I've done just fine without one for twelve years." Naruto said petulantly with his arms crossed and a cute pout on his face. He had gotten out of the ropes while the adults were talking.

_'I like him already' _Rocky thought then kneeled down to Naruto. He frowned when he noticed just how short Naruto was.

"Just think you get to live with at least two awesome Shinobi, who can help you on your way to greatness, but if you would rather not I guess I can find someone else who is willing to learn." Rocky said the last part dramatically. Naruto took the bait naturally.

"Seriously you will help me?!" Naruto asked excitedly then thought of something.

"Who are we living with?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his head, he hadn't noticed his second favorite teacher trying to hide her amusement. Kimberly laughed letting him know of her presence.

"You and Rocky are staying with me, you better go home and start packing your stuff" Kim said to one of her favorite students. Naruto nodded then grabbed Iruka and proceeded to drag him off to help him pack.

Rocky shook his head amused at his new students antics before turning to his new commanding officer. Hiruzen motioned for his hidden ANBU guards to come forwards, the one with the gravity defying silver hair with the dog mask stepped forward.

"Inu I want you four to go and help Naruto pack his apartment up and bring it over to Ms. Harts place." Kakashi nodded and hid his smile behind his mask as he motioned for his team to follow him as he went to Naruto's apartment. He was glad that his Sensei's son was finally going to be taken care of.

After the ANBU left, Rocky asked Hiruzen a question. "Is Naruto aware of his Special Status?" Hiruzen shook his head. "I made it forbidden to speak of the Kyubi being inside of Naruto, to the younger generation hoping to at least grant Naruto some semblance of a normal Childhood, unfortunately, though the adults couldn't speak of the Kyubi being in Naruto. Their hatred spread to the younger generation. You have my permission to tell him." Hiruzen said.

Just then Enma appeared, causing Hiruzen to jump at seeing his old friend and Summon. Usually he doesn't appear unless summoned.

"Enma what brings you here?" Hiruzen asked his summon. Enma approached Rocky, and looked deep into his eyes.

"Hiruzen, This young mans totem animal is an ape please have him sign the summoning contract" Enma spoke at once, his old master Ninjor (whom the Elemental Nations called the Sage of Six paths) raved to him and his five other main Ninjetti totem animal bosses about the six Warriors of Good Power that renewed his faith in humanity.

Hiruzen then went to his portrait, lifted it off the wall, then bit his thumb and smeared his blood on the seal. After the poof of smoke disappeared he reached in and pulled out two scrolls, one with a crane wax seal, and the other with an ape. He handed the Crane one to Kimberly, and the Ape to Rocky.

"I have a feeling that the Crane belongs to Kimberly right?" Hiruzen asked as Rocky signed the scroll in his blood.

"Yes she was going to visit Kimberly in her dreams tonight." Enma said before disappearing with a poof. Kimberly looked confused, Hiruzen explained about summons and how to sign the contract. After following Rocky's example they decided to work on summoning after helping Naruto settle in.

"See you two later keep me updated on Naruto's progress" Hiruzen said then looked at his remaining paperwork.

"You should use a Kage Bunshin" Kimberly suggested as she picked up her scroll, and Rocky handed the Ape scroll back to Hiruzen, who placed it back in his safe. Hiruzen blinked owlishly at her then sighed.

"Can't there are seals in this room and on this desk that strictly prohibits the use of any jutsus that would make this job easier. Hashirama-Sensei was strict when it came to Hokage duties." Hiruzen then sat down at his desk and got back to work, clearly dismissing them.

Rocky and Kimberly then left via Shunshin to her Four Bedroom two story house by the Hyuuga district. Sasuke greeted them at the door with his arms crossed and an easy going smirk on his face. Kimberly-Sensei is easily his favorite Sensei, and the only adult who seemed to genuinely care about him the person and not The last Uchiha. She was also fair to his only real friend his age, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Sasuke Uchiha meet Rocky DeSantos one of my best friends and one of our two new Room Mates" Kimberly said with a smile to her ward. Sasuke looked the tall brunette over critically then nodded to himself.

"So I take it Naruto is the other one right?" Sasuke asked hoping it was true, Naruto more than anyone needed help. Sure Sasuke wanted to gain power to avenge his clan, but being around Naruto constantly and living with Kimberly-Sensei has taught him that the path of revenge can only lead to self destruction.

"Yep he, Iruka-Sensei, and four ANBU, should be around with his things in a couple hours. So I need the two extra rooms cleaned out for when they arrive" Kimberly answered as they entered her house to find it tastefully decorated in earth tones. The first floor has a medium sized kitchen, living room, dining room, small bathroom with just a toilet and sink, and a study which Kim entered and but her new scroll in a safe with blood seals on it that held her valuables from her time as a Power Ranger.

Sasuke led him up the stair where the en suite bedrooms and bathrooms were. Sasuke pointed to the two on the left. "The first one is mine, the second one is Kimberly-Sensei's room, the other two are for you and Naruto" Rocky chose the room opposite of Kimberly's.

A half hour later, Naruto, Iruka and the four ANBU showed up, after greeting Sasuke like usual Naruto got his room set up. After Dinner, Rocky and Kim set him and Sasuke down to talk. Naruto looked down sad when he was told about Kyubi, Sasuke took one of his hands and gave it a squeeze.

"So I am a demon." Naruto said hollowly.

"Naruto what happened twelve years ago was not your fault, if anyone is to blame it is Kyubi." Kim said as she gathered the blond prankster in her arms.

"Kim is right, some things are beyond anyone's control, all you can do is choose how you want to deal with it. Now it is time for you two to go to bed." Rocky said, grumbling Naruto and Sasuke went up to bed.

"Lets go and try summoning our animals." Kim said as she and Rocky went outside unaware that they were being followed by Naruto and Sasuke.

Kim and Rocky were able to summon their boss animals on the first try. Sasuke and Naruto hid as they went by.

"did you see those hand seals?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Sure did lets give it a try." Sasuke replied as one they each repeated the signs they saw.

What they did not know was that, if you try summoning without a contract you get taken to the Summoning world. Naruto and Sasuke appeared in a mysterious temple in front of a blue ninja.

"You must be Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, welcome to my temple!" Ninjor said in a mysterious voice.

"Um are we in trouble?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his head.

"Um who are you?" Sasuke asked as he was curious.


End file.
